starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellion Company
Hellion Company, informally known as Helstone's Hellions, is an elite detachment of troopers under the direct command of Imperial High General Teron Helstone. Formed by Helstone soon after the destruction of the first Death Star, the Hellions have had one abiding principle since their inception: victory at all costs. No mission is believed to be too suicidal or too morally dubious for the Hellions. If they’re ordered to do something, then they let nothing stand in their way until the job is done. Accordingly, the Hellions are among the most well-trained and skilled troops in the Galactic Empire. Only soldiers who have shown the utmost loyalty and skill are even considered for inclusion into Hellion Company and even then they must pass inspection from Helstone himself before they are allowed into the unit. As such the Hellions have earned a deserved reputation for being as ruthless and implacable as Helstone himself. =Unit Breakdown= Hellion Company is a mixed unit of 225 soldiers divided into five platoons of 45 troopers each. These platoons are further broken down into five 9-man squads. In addition to the frontline soldiers, Hellion also has a command and support detail, comprised of five officers, 23 non-commissioned personnel, and 118 droids. Unlike a lot of companies in the Imperial Army, Hellion Company is very diversified, making the unit almost a microcosm of the larger army. Command Detail Officers *Commander Zel Merrik, Stormtrooper Commander: Commands Hellion Company and personally leads Aurek Platoon *Lieutenant Tylis Nima: Imperial Intelligence Attaché *Lieutenant Havel Chanik: Logistics *Lieutenant Gakus Feron: Communications *Lieutenant Eron Lank: Medical Support *1 PX-4 Mobile Command Base *1 Chariot LAV *23 Non-Commissioned Personnel *118 Various Droids Aurek Platoon The elite shock troops of Hellion Company, Aurek Platoon specializes in breaking enemy lines and installations, opening the way for other troops. Squads *Aurek-1: 9 Imperial Commandos *Aurek-2: 9 Storm Commandos *Aurek 3: 9 Shock Troopers *Aurek-4 & 5: 9 Heavy Troopers each Support *5 Armored Personnel Carriers Besh Platoon Besh Platoon is the heavy armor division of Hellion Company, specializing in vehicle combat. Squads *Besh-1 to Besh-5: 9 Army Troopers each Support *4 TX-130T Fighter Tanks *1 AT-AT Walker *4 AT-ST Walkers *8 AT-RT Walkers Cresh Platoon Cresh Platoon handles air support as well as zero-g operations. Squads *Cresh-1 & 2: 9 Jumptroopers each *Cresh-3 & 4: 9 Imperial Marines each *Cresh-5: 9 Spacetroopers Support *8 Multi-Altitude Assault Transports *8 Imperial Dropship Transports Dorn Platoon Dorn Platoon are specially equipped to battle in hostile environments. Although certain squads are more experienced in certain areas, every trooper in Dorn Platoon has been trained to operate in any environment. It's not unusual for squads to use different stormtrooper armor variants than what they typically specialize in, so for example a snowtrooper squad can easily convert to another sandtrooper squad if necessary. With the exception of Aurek Platoon, they are the most highly trained troops in Hellion Company. Squads *Dorn-1: 9 Scout Troopers *Dorn-2: 9 Radtroopers *Dorn-3: 9 Seatrooper/Swamptroopers *Dorn-4: 9 Snowtrooper/Sandtroopers *Dorn-5: 9 Hazard Troopers Support *1 A-Q5 Waveskimmer *2 Repulsor Scouts *2 Swift Assault 5 Hoverscouts *6 74-Z Speeder Bikes *6 Infantry Support Platforms Esk Platoon Esk Platoon has the rather inglorious but necessary job of providing backup and reinforcement to the other platoons. Squads *Esk-1 to Esk-5: 9 Stormtroopers each Support *2 SP.9 Anti-Infantry Artillery Vehicles *8 WW-676 Repulsorlift Sleds with variable loadouts Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:Imperial OrganizationsCategory:Halomek